


Consensus

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [43]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 707 OV, Angst, Bahamut - Freeform, Gen, Grief, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>Larsa Ferrinas Solidor calls a conference of the remaining Judges Magister.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consensus

After Penelo has cut Basch's hair just so, and shaved clean his face, they pause. He is grateful for her unexpected skill in such awkward circumstances, but she waves and smiles away whatever words he might have voiced. She hops off the bunk, and busies herself cleaning and re-packing the razor into the toilet kit she found it in.

Basch turns and draws the blanket completely over Noah, tucking it in behind his head. He did not transfigure into sparks of mist, so his body lies naked underneath. This dishonour of the dead troubles Basch.

So does the thought of dressing his brother's corpse in his own clothes. There's another spare set, one whose owner will never need them, but Basch himself wouldn't fit them and Noah has-- had yet more bulk. Basch knows, for the pieces of plate he wears fit each other perfectly, but they no longer fit the leathers underneath. They rinsed the clothes as best they could, in the ship's emergency shower at the rear of the lower deck. The wet leather stuck to Basch's skin; now, his body has warmed them.

"Ok, ready?" Penelo asks, up again this time a dagger in hand.

Basch nods, once, and tilts his head to offer her access to the marking scar upon his brow.

\---

Larsa Ferrinas Solidor calls a conference of the remaining Judges Magister. It would please him for Zargabaath to meet with him, without reinforcements, on the Strahl. It is a pirate ship, and thus politically neutral territory. They have much to discuss, Larsa says before signing off. This much is true.

Zargabaath doffs helm and gives Larsa his fealty before being prompted, and with what are the bare minimum of words for the sentiment to be legal. There is something else he wishes to say, but holds when Larsa raises his hand.

"My first order should be reinstating the Senate, that they might grant me the diadem. However our circumstances being as limited as they are, it is more imperative to replace your fallen peers. Order before legitimacy--" Larsa's lips purse for just a moment. "In the interim, I will give command of the armies to you, Zargabaath. It is no lie that Archadia now acknowledges the sovereignty of Lady Ashe, and of Dalmasca, and I give you my trust that the transition-- pardon, our withdrawal-- will be as smooth as may be engineered. Gabranth will return with me--"

At that, Zargabaath cannot be silent. " _Gabranth_ , Lord Larsa?"

\---

"You must concede that the stability of the Empire would be significantly advanced if I can claim not one but two surviving members of the magisterial corp."

This is the first Basch has heard of Larsa's plans, but he does not interrupt as the boy argues at the other judge. If Larsa had asked, Basch would have agreed. He has known since he was forced to his knees at Nalbina, to watch a man with his own face murder his liege: there can be no reprieve for what has been done in his name. 'Basch' must be dead, but he wants to live.

A man does not need a good name to be a good man.

\---

"And when do you mean to return Basch to me, if _Gabranth_ is to be your protector?"

All three turn when she speaks; they had forgotten Dalmasca's princess.

"Lady Ashe, this war may be over, but none of our countries will have lasting peace if civil war comes to Archadia."

"There was civil war in Archadia six years ago, and it kept Dalmasca free from the empire's depredations."

"Six years ago, my two elder brothers sought to wrest power from my father, and did not succeed. If Rozarria had not wavered at the brink of civil war through the course of my father's lifetime, let alone my own, Archadia would never have been tempted to expand our borders across Valendia. Lady Ashe, true peace is the absence of war in all its forms, its oppressive threat as much as battlefield carnage."

It is a diplomat's answer, not an emperor's-- or perhaps not the emperor Zargabaath has known these past years, ideals threshed out across his reign. Lord Larsa comes young to rule, a scant year older than his own Lyseth, but for the first time in several months, Zargabaath can bear to think of Archadia's future.

\---

Her fists are clenched, but they remain at her sides.

"You forget. I have not released Basch from his oaths."

His oaths were to her father, but Basch has been charged with her protection not once, but twice. _I can serve her no longer._

"Basch fon Ronsenburg broke his oaths to Dalmasca with the sword that slew your father. Your people will not accept a kingslayer to guard their queen. Judge Magister Gabranth's oaths are to Archadia," he says, "and they are unbroken."

"Go, then," Ashe bites, and the growl that vibrates beneath her words was not taught to her by her father. "If your honour is nothing but-- _rhetoric_ , Dalmasca does not want you."

\---

There is silence, but for the fidgeting of the pirate youths who sit far to the fore of the vessel and pretend not to be listening. It grates on Zargabaath. They have not time for this.

"Lord Larsa, Judge Zecht yet lives, at the Port of Balfonheim. He fled Nabudis, but he is no traitor to Archadia. He has turned his back only on the recent perversions presented in her name. I have not spoken to him following your father's death, but I know him well. If your Excellency would ask him to return, I have no doubt..."

Zargabaath trails to pause, then, for Lord Larsa has turned his attention to Gabranth's brother, who had raised his hand as if he would speak.

\---

"You knew me, that I was not my brother. I would ask your advice on how better to conceal myself."

Zargabaath looks at Basch long and measured. If they are to safeguard Larsa, and the peace, they must be allies. Basch has patience enough.

"If in doubt, say nothing," Zargabaath says, finally. "That would be very like Gabranth."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally titled: "Seven Ghosts": Balthier, Gramis, Raminas, Vayne, Vossler, Zecht and Drace. 
> 
> (And, yes, not all of that list are dead - but the characters on the Strahl don't know that yet.)


End file.
